The present invention relates to a coaxial connector which is for use in an electrical connection between a printed circuit board and a coaxial cable in various kinds of apparatus and, in particular, to a coaxial connector comprising a coaxial connector plug and a coaxial connector receptacle.
Generally, the coaxial cable comprises from the inside in a sequential order an inner conductor, an insulator, an outer conductor, and a sheath generally concentrically.
The coaxial connector plug comprises an outer contact, a clamp ring, an inner contact, and an insulator. The outer contact is connected to the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. The clamp ring is deformed and thereby fixes the outer contact to the coaxial cable. The inner contact is electrically connected to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable by soldering or the like. The insulator insulates the inner contact from the outer contact.
In a conventional coaxial connector plug of the type mentioned above, the outer contact and the clamp ring are prepared as separate parts, respectively. Accordingly, this increases the number of parts and results in an increase of production cost.
Additionally, in the conventional coaxial connector plug, a skilled workman is required to connect, by soldering, the inner contact to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable. Further, there is a risk that peripheral parts of the inner contact suffer a damage or scorching due to heat generated in the soldering operation.
Furthermore, one end portion of the coaxial cable is processed into a stepped form so that the inner conductor and the outer conductor are exposed at different axial positions, in order to be connected to the inner contact and the outer contact of the coaxial connector plug, respectively. Such a processing treatment to the end portion of the coaxial cable is troublesome.
Description will now be made as regards the coaxial connector receptacle. The coaxial connector receptacle comprises an outer contact, an insulator, and a central contact. The outer contact is electrically fittedly connected to the outer contact of the coaxial connector plug. The insulator is received in the outer contact. The central contact is press-fit into and through the central part of the insulator to be fixed.
In the conventional connector receptacle, the central contact is press-fittedly fixed to the insulator. In such a case, it is a disadvantage that a production cost is increased because further equipment and production step for press-fitting are required.